guildwarsinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Guild wars timeline
10,000 BE : Last of the giganticus lupicus, the Great Giants, disappear from the Tyrian continent. Suspected date of last rising of the Elder Dragons. 786 BE: Humans arrive on northern shores of Cantha. 510 BE: Canthan tribes unite under a single leader, Kaineng Tah and established the Dragon Empire with Kaineng as the emperor. 464 BE: Kaineng Dies and is succeeded by his son Yian Zho. Luxon and Kurzick tribes united into the 2 nations and seceded the empire. 205 BE : Humans appear on the Tyrian continent. Humans arrive on Elonan continent. 100 BE : Humans drive the charr out of Ascalon. Mazdak the Accursed gave up the claim of the orrian thron to establish Kryta. 1 BE : The Human Gods give magic to the races of Tyria. 0 AE : The Exodus of the Human Gods. King Doric’s death(sacrifice) to seal the bloodstones. 2 AE : Orr becomes an independent nation. 221 AE: Cantha opens trade with northern continents when resources became low for their growing population. 300 AE : Kryta established as a colony of Elona. First recorded battles of the Centaur War. 358 AE : Kryta becomes an independent nation. Separating from Elonian Colony. 825 AE: Mad King Oswald Thorn stuffs his son in a box with a mouth full of candy corn. Mad King Oswald Thorn kills his eighth wife. Mad King Oswald Thorn is killed by an angry mob. Mad King Oswald Thorn’s cousin takes the throne of kryta. 860 AE: Order of Whispers Is formed from the elite bodyguard of war marshal Turai Ossa. 872 AE: The jade Winds and death of canthas 26th Emperor 898 AE : The Great Northern Wall is erected. 1050 AE: Queen Salma of Kryta is born. Death of the king of ascalon. King Adelbern is crowned in kings watch in ascalon. King Zoran of Orr dies. King Reza of orr is crowned the king of orr. 1059 AE : The third Guild war. Ascalonians VS Krytans. 1070 AE : Events of Guild Wars begin.The Charr Invasion of Ascalon, Kryta and Orr. The Searing. King Jadon of kryta flees the kingdom. The White Mantle is formed in Kryta. Shining Blade flee with some krytans to Maguuma. 1071 AE : Charr defeat in Kryta by the White Mantle and there Unseen god the Mursaat.King Rezha’s Orrian army loses to the charr.The Sinking of Orr. Charr victory/lose of Orr. Charr repealed in Ascalon for a short time. King Reza of orr's death. 1072 AE : Charr Invasion of ascalon. Ascalon refugees flee to kryta. Dwarven War. War of the White Mantle and Shining Blade. Door of komalie is open allowing titans through to tyria. Door is closed Titans are defeated. 1073 AE: Spirit Shiro attacks cantha creating a plague. Luxons and kurzicks ally. Shiro becomes living again but is soon after killed. 1075 AE: Nightfall starts in Elona. The Margonites servants of Abaddon return to Elona. Abaddon is Killed within the realm of Torment and Kormir rises to god hood. 1078 AE: Primordus stirs but does not awaken. Transformation of the Dwarves. asura arrive on Tyria's surface. 1079 AE: Battle for Lion’s Arch Between White Mantle and Shining Blade/Royal family. Queen Salma the Good of kryta is crowned queen of kryta. White Mantle are driven from kryta by the shining blade. The Seraph is founded. Ministry of purity rise to power in cantha and start to push the tengu out of cantha. 1105 AE: The Durmand Priory is formed in Tyria and based in Lornar's Pass. 1219 AE: Zhaitan elder undead dragon awakens. Cobiah Marriner watches Orr rising back up to the surface of the Sea of Sorrows. Lion’s Arch is flooded. King bead flees lion's arch. Durmand priory gets some of the people of lion's arch out before it's flooded. Tengu charge through Zhaitan's undead army and establish the Dominion of Winds. 1220 AE: Divinity’s Reach is founded in 1316 AE: Queen Jennah the Good of Kryta is crowned. 1319 AE: Formation of the guild Destiny’s Edge after the merge of Edge of Steel (Rytlock,Caithe,Logan) lost to the group Dragonspawns Destiny (Eir,Zojja,Snaff,Garm) in the arena in Lion’s Arch for those who break the rules in Lion’s arch. 1320 AE: Kralkatorrik awakens in Grothmar Wardowns in the Blood Legion Homelands. The Vigil is formed in Tyria By a charr named Almorra Soulkeeper after her wasband killed by the creation of the dragonbrand in ascalon by Kralkatorrik. The death of Glint dragon prophet by Kralkatorrik. Snaff’s death. 1324 AE: Dougal Keen teams up with Riona Grady, Killeen, Ember Doomforge, Gullik Oddsson, Kranxx to retrieve the Claw of the Khan-Ur for queen Jennah's peace treaty with the Imperator Smodur the Unflinching to secure peace between the two races of human and charr. Dougal Joins the Vigil after securing the Claw of the Khan-Ur and dealing with his fallen allies. 1325 AE: Battle for claw Island. The three orders of tyria unified under firstborn Trahearn to create The Pact. Reclaiming claw island from the undead. The Pact make their headquarters in a abandoned Fort off the coast of Terzetto Bay in orr and they name it Fort Trinity. The Pact kills Zhaitan’s champions . The Pact kill Zhaitan . Karka attack Lion’s arch. Southsun Cove is discovered. 1326 AE: Scarlet Briar assaults Tyria with her alliances and twisted watchwork knights. Zephyrs Return to Tyria. 1037 AE: Scarlet attacks Lion's Arch and takes control. Battle for Lion's Arch. Lion's Arch is destroyed. Scarlet Briar is killed. Mordremoth Awakens. Dry Top is discovered. Silverwastes are discovered. It is discovered Sylvari are minions of Mordremoth. Pact gets ready to attack Mordremoth. 1038 AE: Pact Fleet takes off to attack Mordremoth but is destroyed. Lion's Arch is Rebuilt. Mordremoth is killed. Present Day in Tyria.